


A good day

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Nagisa-kun, I honestly don't know how to tag this im sorry, mention of child segregation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: Birthdays were a mystery he didn’t mean to explore, something related to a day he didn’t even know.





	A good day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Nagisa-kun

There are glimpses of colour his mind sometimes catches from the depths of his head when he dreams, golden ribbons and shiny wrapping paper that paint his fantasy with traces of a happiness he doesn’t remember experiencing. They reminds his father’s voice next to his ear, when he hugged his limp body and whispered a  _ happy birthday  _ he didn’t really know the meaning of - but that body was warm, his touches gentle, and the signs of affection were so sporadic inside that home that he welcomed everything with the faint hint of a smile on his lips. 

Birthdays were a mystery he didn’t mean to explore, something related to a day he didn’t even know - a day decided by his father to bring to his room new garnishment to make him look prettier, wonderful and perfect like a lifeless doll without any real use.    


 

 

There are glimpses of lights in the back of his mind, when he closes his eyes and remembers the strong hands of a policeman holding him, carrying him out from that small room to throw him in a place that gave him too many inputs at once, forcing him to shut down to save himself. He doesn’t know why his chest is filled with an uncomfortable feeling - the same he felt when his father died, to feel lost even if he didn’t understand the true meaning behind those words. Does it feel like that, being ripped from the womb of a mother to meet the vastity of the world? Does it feel like that, leaving the only place you’ve ever lived in to widen your boundaries, and get lost with nowhere to go?    


Birthdays were a mystery he didn’t want to explore, because feeling nothing is better than being scared.

 

 

There are glimpses of happiness in front of his eyes, laughters scattering around him and falling like confetti on his hair together with leaves painting the land in red. He doesn’t know why the child in front of him is so happy of a trace on a piece of paper - it’s just hiragana in a shaky handwriting, the first readable thing he has ever created with brush and ink, and still  _ Hi-yo-ri  _ smiles, claps his hands so enthusiastically that he almost wants to drop the brush, and clap too.    


“See, see, Nagisa-kun! You did it! Aah, I’m proud you, see? It’s a good day!” and there is a spark in his lilac eyes, that he wants to see again.

That he doesn’t want to see dying.    


He doesn’t remember the last time he spoke a word - his father never let him talk, and after all, who should have been talked to, during those years spent in his pretty doll house. The other boy - his  _ friend  _ \- is distracted while he opens his mouth and fills his lungs with air, enough to feel his chest tightening a bit - or maybe it’s a new feeling, slowly spreading through his body and making him hard to keep his breath?    


“Hi… yo… ri.” It’s only a faint shadow of the voice he keeps inside, but it’s enough - even if the sound is dirty, imperfect, nothing like his beautiful features, Hiyori snaps his head towards him again, mouth agape and-

“You called my name.” he says, shocked, hands wrapping around his shoulders, shaking him in an excitement Nagisa can’t decipher, but that he still can perceive as something important. “You said my name, Nagisa-kun!”    


For a moment his body goes limp, on an unconscious reaction, a habit he still hasn’t lost, memories lingering on the back of his head and bringing him back in time; he doesn’t know if Hiyori notices, or if he’s too excited because of that small step that everything fades around it, but his body is warm, comforting and comfortable, somehow, and maybe he doesn’t hug him back, no (you can’t hug people, when you’re a doll, but he’s not empty, now, on the contrary.

He feels too full).

“It’s amazing, Nagisa-kun! It’s amazing, amazing! How does it feel? Don’t you feel like you were born again? Ah, yes, yes, oh, that’s absolutely a good idea, good job, Hiyori!” 

He doesn’t get what he means, when those words brush his ears and slip slowly inside his heart, but it doesn’t take long before Hiyori pulls away, giving him the brightest smile he has ever seen since the day he stepped inside the Tomoe household.    


“If you forgot about your old birthday, we can just set a new date for it! Today is such a good day to be Nagisa’s birthday, isn’t it?”   


Birthdays were a mystery Nagisa never felt comfortable with, because they meant nothing but gift to fill his emptiness with, loneliness gilded with presents without a real  meaning, And still, a spell barely whispered makes more miracles than months of attempts to find Nagisa inside his head, and maybe, just maybe, he can start to live again.   



End file.
